


是不是做梦

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Kudos: 17





	是不是做梦

1

堂本光一看不懂他炮友了。

他一杯接着一杯地喝酒，看起来十分苦闷，反反复复念叨“搞不懂搞不懂”。旁观多年的长濑智也自然很快猜到了原因，陪着他下去几杯，安慰道：“唉唉，天下没有不散的宴席，没有不分的床伴，看开点，敞开喝吧，今天我请。”

堂本光一眼睛已经有点对不上焦了，脸还发红，动作有点儿迟钝地侧过头，脑袋一歪，疑惑道：“谁说我们要分了？”

“……那你烦什么呢？！”

“他好像想……”堂本光一打了个酒嗝，长濑智也于心不忍地拍拍他的背，“想叫我标记他。”

长濑智也一下没控制好力度，差点把堂本光一整个人拍到吧台上。

2

事情该从他俩为什么成为炮友说起。

堂本刚成年时分化成了Omega，这事情足以叫人震惊。经纪人急得团团转，说何以如此，这么A的小男孩怎么就Omega了，团里孤A寡O太危险了云云。当时还没分化的堂本光一从游戏里抬头，缓缓问：“我没准也是O呢？”

经纪人愣了愣，好像还真想了会儿，最后一摆手：“唉你啊别逗了。”

堂本光一有点不服气，但他的确第二天就分化成了Alpha。经纪人发愁归发愁，但看两个小孩彼此心无芥蒂，也就懒得操心了。直到堂本刚一次发情差点误了事，他才旧事重提，说担心Omega发情期影响他的正常工作。

“总用抑制剂对身体不好的，”经纪人像个老父亲似的念叨，“但不能随便找炮友帮你解决啊。”

“不能随便？”堂本刚敏锐道，“那就是也可以找咯？”

“是，首先得知根知底，然后不能害你，还得常常和你在一起，最好是我也认识，能帮你照看着的……”

“……”

堂本光一：……？看我干嘛？

3

然后他们就成了炮友。这事情顺理成章，两个人习惯为团工作，把这也当成集体工作的一部分。经纪人干笑着把他俩推进房里，说算是交流感情，团建，团建，千万别吵架啊。

他俩在房里对视片刻。堂本光一一双眼睛认真看着他，搞得堂本刚也不明白，问他：“怎么？”

堂本光一说：“我记得你是……薄荷糖味吧？”

“是，干嘛呀。”

“没什么。”

然后堂本光一走过去，抬手撕了他的抑制贴，轻轻凑上他跳动的脉搏，伸出舌头舔了舔。

“……干嘛呀。”他干巴巴地问。

“奇怪，尝起来没有糖味。”堂本光一严谨地分析，“信息素真是好神奇的东西。”

堂本刚满鼻子灌了堂本光一的奶香味儿，他从没闻过这么软的Alpha，声音低低的：“那你是奶味儿吗？”

“……你尝尝吧。”

然后他们接吻，信息素作用下上床，默契和在床下一样好，谁也不觉得吃亏。

还能团建，真是生活工作两开花。

4

要说近畿小子怎么能二十多年常看常新，他们会说，因为我们经常团建。

一开始是算着日子，每个月要团建，替堂本刚解决发情期。后来觉得这个活动挺有益身心，便适当提升了频率。再到后来，见面的时间少了，更要每次都抓紧时间。

堂本光一偶尔也会急切，他把人抱起来，压在门上，就迫不及待地解对方的扣子。

堂本刚的后颈还留着牙印，堂本光一前一天打的临时标记，这才过了一天，他推推信息素汹涌澎湃的Alpha：“毛毛躁躁的。”

Alpha嘴巴几不可察地一撇，用鼻尖缓缓蹭他：“好久没见了……要把团建补回来。”

“……”

堂本刚也看不出是乐意还是不乐意，他没反抗，由着堂本光一把他扒光，压到床上。

堂本光一迷迷糊糊入睡前，感觉怀里的人在翻身。原本相拥而眠，而堂本刚转过身去，身子一弓，后颈带着浓重的情欲，贴近他。

他凑上去，安抚地吻了吻，还忍不住伸出舌头又舔了一口。

“真的没有……薄荷糖味。”

5

后来他们真的很久没见。久得堂本光一有些不安。他掏出手机，在手掌里转了两圈，最后发短信给早就不操他俩心的经纪人，问堂本刚最近怎么样，发情期如何解决。

经纪人很快回复，说他这么大了，自然有办法解决，肯定有分寸。

堂本光一想了想，回，但我上次临时标记他时，觉得他还没有让别人帮过忙。

经纪人一个电话打了过来。

“你俩现在还睡？！”那边一副价值观崩塌的架势。

“……不然呢？别的人多不可靠啊！”

“你俩睡了十几年啊！”

堂本光一把这当成了问句：“二十年了其实。”

经纪人挂了电话。

6

堂本光一只好自己联系堂本刚。他耐心地发信息过去，打了一长串“是不是打扰你啦，最近你的live我听说了反响很好，估计在忙吧好久没见了。我也是忙着舞台剧嘛，还有帮点后辈的小忙……”

他顿了顿，又全部删掉。

最后发过去只剩一行：这几个月发情期怎么过的呀？

堂本光一真的是十足关心，发出去却才反应过来，这话看着七分挪揄，三分轻佻，实在不恰当。但他还没来得及补充什么，回复就来了。

堂本刚：打抑制剂。激素都要紊乱了。团建吗？

7

建建建建建。

堂本光一头一次开车跑去堂本刚家，半路上想，我俩原来住得这么近，何以不常常串串门？

堂本刚给他开门，穿着看起来很柔软的睡衣，头发也柔软地垂着，屋里开着暖色调的灯，鱼缸里水声哗啦啦，窗边的摇椅还晃动着，显然主人刚从上面下来。堂本光一愣了神，一腔热血碰上温情，化了个干净，半天说：“好久不见。”

“嗯。”堂本刚应他，引他进房里，叫他坐沙发上，倒了杯茶，又盘腿往他边上一窝。

“看看电视吗？”

“看行尸走肉吧。”堂本光一端着茶，看堂本刚换台，“新的一集看了没有？”

“没呢。”

堂本刚点开一集。两个人就在这城市一隅，盯着乱世里灰头土脸求生的故事，一言不发地并肩看。

二十年。

热茶的蒸汽从堂本光一的胃涌入胸膛，烘着他的心脏。

好久，好久了啊。

8

他们那天没有上床。堂本刚先睡着了，他安静地倒在沙发上，要不是堂本光一回头偷看，都发现不了。他起身进屋，拿出来张毯子，盖到堂本刚身上，浅眠的人就醒了，一双眼睛看向他。

堂本光一舔舔嘴唇，道：“吵醒你了。”

堂本刚无所谓地摇摇头：“有点年纪啦，睡得浅。”

“进去睡吧。”

“嗯。”堂本刚抱着那张毯子站起身来，又对他说，“这么晚，开车太危险了，客房没收拾，跟我一起睡一晚吧。”

堂本光一是夜行动物，还有精神，而且晚上路上车少，未必开车危险。这些他都心知肚明。

但他说：“好。”

9

就是那天晚上，堂本刚半梦半醒间对他说，你标记我就好了，不用每个月发愁惦记了。

堂本光一不知道那是不是他在做梦。

因为他喜欢堂本刚。

堂本光一知道，他不是普世价值下浪漫的人。文学、诗歌、玫瑰花，或许还有今夜月色很美。那些东西定义了浪漫，男人女人，渴望着这些，挣扎着为爱人创造着这些。

但他觉得浪漫是个伪命题。因为精妙的、复杂的、让人喜欢的东西，都很浪漫。人类没必要为这些重新制造一个词，再反过来去赋予它定义。

实在是本末倒置。浪漫就是它的本身，是光的折射，是赛车引擎，是薄荷糖味，是堂本刚。

堂本光一是迟钝的人，他花了很长时间意识到喜欢，然后独自咀嚼这种感情。因为爱情是太多东西的混合体，要剥离出冲动热情和关心，将它与友情亲情相区分，确定证明那是爱情，再由着新一套情感逻辑生根发芽。

实在是本末倒置。其实早就生了根，发了芽。

10

堂本光一怀疑那是做梦，是因为后来堂本刚的表现。过了几天，他听说堂本刚和哪个乐队成员，单独到酒吧喝酒。那人业内出名的性冷淡检点，但他第三次听酒吧的人说看到二人前来喝酒，终于又亲眼见到一次，就不相信了。

这叫性冷淡？隔着几米都能看出他喜欢堂本刚了。

但可能真的检点。因为他看起来是真的喜欢堂本刚，要谈谈恋爱那一种，两个人都有了阅历见识，知道自己要什么，能成熟沟通交流，循序渐进那一种。

而不是在心还没强大到能支配肉体的年纪，就糊里糊涂绑在一起，再也分不开，却也理不清楚，可能让人痛苦的那一种。

堂本光一以为自己是直来直去，有自然好，没有就算了那一种。没想到那天在酒吧，他缩了。他结账回家，洗了个热水澡，裹上浴袍，搂住格外乖巧的宠物，静静坐在沙发上，想：

他们过去都没得选。其实世界很大，堂本刚可以认识很多人，然后选自己喜欢的，然后那些人都该也喜欢他。这是很好的事情，这是对的。他也更喜欢可以选。

然后他选堂本刚。

11

长濑智也看着有多铁汉，心就有多软。听他没头没脑说这些，自己眼眶都要红了，又点了两杯酒，打算说些安慰的话。边上那个已经喝得有点犯迷糊的却直接伸手，两口闷了两小杯的烈酒，往桌上一倒，没声儿了。

“……“长濑智也叹口气，招酒保来结账，“顺便帮我叫个车。”

酒保麻利地刷了他的卡，叫了一辆计程车。他扶着堂本光一上车，又把人送回家，没想到堂本光一刚下车就醒了，看了他一会儿，好像还没反应过来自己在哪，末了说：“我要去找堂本刚。”

从他嘴里说出完整的“堂本刚”实在稀奇，长濑智也哭笑不得，说好吧，我打电话给他。

堂本光一却说不要。

“他家不远，我走过去。”

长濑智也费了老大劲拉住发小，求着他在路牙子上坐下，蹲在他边上拨堂本刚的电话。

“……对，是光一，他醉了，”他斟酌了一下，“说有事情找你，我怕他被拍到，你方不方便来一下？”

堂本光一看着他，也没听到他说什么，只自己念叨了一句：“第一次就该标记他，然后就是我的了。”

12

堂本刚成功把他弄上了楼。主要是堂本光一见到他就乖了，刚才放的狠话消失殆尽，只剩一点儿见到堂本刚才有的拘谨，和喝过头的困倦。

他瘫在沙发上，等堂本刚拿条毛巾来糊了他一脸，才问：“你喜欢那个人吗？”

堂本刚看他一眼，把毛巾对折，又擦他脖子，嘴里说：“怎么，还悄悄搞监视？”

“刚好看到的。”他辩解道。

“哦，”堂本刚语调平静，“你是关心同事？好奇八卦？还是别的什么？”

“……都有一点吧。”他干巴巴地说。

“关心谢谢了，有好消息一定通知，好奇就免了，你又不是周刊记者。”堂本刚帮他解了一颗扣子，“喝成这样了，还打探人家私生活呢。”

13

“我不是。”

堂本刚给他盖上被子，随口应他的胡话：“不是就不是。”

“但我很喜欢你。”堂本光一拉住他，“想标记你那种喜欢。”

“……你喝多了。”堂本刚嘴上这么说，人在他床边坐下，语调也放缓了，“或者只是习惯了和我上床，不喜欢我和别人一起，Alpha都是这样，是你们本能的占有欲……”

“我不是。”堂本光一的眼睛似乎在看他的时候，从没有对焦的困难。

“我过去不说，因为你没有选择，那是威胁你。”

“现在呢？”堂本刚问他。

“现在我想叫你选我。”

堂本刚看了他一会儿，才抛了一句：“为什么？”

“因为我和其他Alpha不一样，我对你没有什么本能的占有欲。”堂本光一坐起身来，头脑比过去任何一天都要清醒，他转过脖子，把干净的后颈对着堂本刚，“我这里没有腺体，否则我乐意让你占有我。”

堂本刚没出声。堂本光一受了点打击，又看着他，宠物狗跑过来，扑在堂本刚脚上，像他的主人一样，有满腔的喜爱。堂本刚没有低头去看，小狗有些不依不饶，依旧不断啃他的裤腿，要他的注意力。

“但没关系。“堂本光一终于说，“你找你喜欢的，就很好。”

他比自己养的宠物，还是更爱堂本刚一些。

14

“那你也知道，让别人标记自己是件大事。”

堂本刚叹口气，凑过来亲了亲他的额头，终于对过于迟钝的男人再次宽容。

“我早就跟你说过了，你以为在做梦呀？”

光重新汇集在堂本光一的眼睛里，他们接了个简单的吻，耳朵却都发烫。

“这次不是做梦了。”堂本光一说，“人在梦里不能这么困吧。”

15

堂本刚变成薄荷牛奶糖以后，才想起来这回事。其实大家都是成熟的人了，他没必要惯堂本光一这点脾气。但他还是耐心告诉堂本光一，一起喝酒的其实也是Omega，跟他讨论恋爱烦恼的。

“不知为什么，他觉得我很会谈恋爱。”

堂本光一听得嘴角忍不住往天上跑，堂本刚装看不到，向他怀里再凑了凑，闭眼睡了。

二十年，还是惯的小孩子脾气。

谁叫他很会谈恋爱。

END.


End file.
